


A Little Visit

by TealFuchsia (UsernamesExist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernamesExist/pseuds/TealFuchsia
Summary: A Supernatual drabble request, though I bent the rules a tad. Had to have Crowley in it and another character with the line "Well, that's tragic" as inspiration.





	A Little Visit

“In what universe do you think I’m  _happy_  to see you again?”

The world sprung out with that sass he was always known for. Never a dull moment around this household. That was for certain. Especially with a hunter and a demon spending time in a room together. Usually a bad idea, for both parties, but today was an exception.

“Now Bobby, don’t be that way. We’re on the same side, remember?”

“Oh like you let me forget.”

The response made him catch his breath. A pause, a little lick of the lips, before the demon continued. “Well if I don’t remind you, you’ll probably try to shoot me again and I’d  _really_  prefer not having to go through that bloody whole mess again. 

“A demon gets lonely sometimes. Especially when everyone’s out to kill you.”

“Well ain’t that a tragedy.”


End file.
